


An Encounter

by Wanderlust_Novadust



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Doctor Lovecure, I Don't Even Know, Just a quick thing, NOT ship related, No real violence or anything, One Shot, Rambling, negotiation, no ships, somewhat sarcastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust_Novadust/pseuds/Wanderlust_Novadust
Summary: Dr. Lovecure finally meets the infamous SCP-049 and has a lovely chat with him.





	An Encounter

The blare of the containment breach alarms was all too normal. Lovecure barely even stopped what he was saying until he noticed the fact that his conversation partner was no longer listening.

“It’s troublesome, you know. Having to manage all of…”

Lovecure noticed the concerned doctor looking at the bright red lights that were slowly coming in and out, and the sound only registered to him as she ran off from the break room to find out what’s going on. Lovecure lagged behind some, coming out of the now empty break room just in time to hear a younger worker rushing by and shouting the problem.

“What do you mean 049 broke containment!?”

“Huh,” thought Lovecure. “Motherfucker really did it.”

Lovecure watched the direction everyone ran, half trying to gauge if they were running to 049 or away from it, though also half trying to gauge if he was even drunk enough for this right now. The question was cut short as the LED lights above all began to flicker out from one end of the hall to the other, and most likely beyond there too.

“That answers that.”

Lovecure pulled out his phone, tapping around before getting the flashlight working. He continued to prattle on to himself in quiet, slurring mumbles about the whole thing as he went the direction the blackout began in.

“I mean, I suppose I should also be running away from the thing that can kill you with a touch, but I also haven’t been called the smartest man in the facility once since I’ve worked here. Me having a good idea is--”

He shut his trap when he registered what was rounding the corner. Lovecure had barely even realized there was the sound of footsteps; with how quietly 049 moved, he hardly blamed himself. 049 did stop to look at the man holding out a light, Lovecure didn’t move any closer or begin to question what manner of mayhem 049 might’ve released along with himself to cause the darkness that prevailed around the two of them. For a moment, it was a silent stare off. Lovecure broke that silence.

“What’s got you worked up, buddy?”

He spoke casually. Calmly. He moved his free hand out of his coat pocket and held it open at his side. In the event 049 could see in the dark, he was determined to seem as non-threatening as possible.

“’Worked up’?”

Lovecure couldn’t tell for a moment if 049 was mocking him or if he was just asking for clarification, but no matter which it was, Lovecure simply stood there as 049 began to slowly approach.

“Worked up, yeah. You don’t normally go so far out of your way to cause shit. What’s going on, buddy? What’s got you worked up?”

Lovecure knew the basics of 049. He wanted to cure what he called ‘The Pestilence,’ he killed things in a touch, and he was rather negotiable if you sat down and tried. Lovecure was banking on the negotiable part he’d heard from other doctors proving true.

“Being denied the ability to work, again and again, good sir. To stop a plague that is spreading so quickly through this godforsaken place!”

“Hey, calm down… I’m not your usual doctor. I’m not super in the know of what they’ve been giving you and not giving you. Talk to me.”

049 was getting dangerous close at this point. He stopped at an arm’s length away from Lovecure, which for a moment, Lovecure leisurely and only mentally acknowledged as a bad thing.

‘Aw, fuck.’

“They haven’t given me even a morsel of what I would need to work! No matter how hard I try to stress to them what they are facing and how dangerous a world without a cure is, they do not listen!”

Lovecure counted himself extremely lucky that 049 hadn’t just reached out and decided he was ill at this point. Lovecure was about to move, but the slightest twitch from him got a jolt from 049, so he abandoned the idea of backing away from him rather quickly.

“Hey, I’m not gonna pull anything! Just want to talk and get the record set straight. You keep saying they won’t give you what you need, but what is it you’ve been asking for? That part’s pretty important to me helping.”

“Helping?”

049’s face was rather hidden and non-expressive as a result, but his voice gave way to the emotions buried behind the mask rather clearly: and boy did 049 seem to have opinions on what Lovecure said. He didn’t believe him, if anything, 049 sounded like he may have taken it as insult.

“Yeah! Who knows, I could pull strings. I just have to know what’s been going on, bud.”

Would Lovecure actually? Maybe, but most likely not. All he cared about now was stalling long enough for guards, another doctor, or even a safer SCP to take care of the threat before him. Lovecure didn’t much care beyond the idea that he came out of this at the very least alive!

“Human bodies. Living humans would be a blessing, but you all seem to only want to supply me with the dead.”

049’s voice still rung with contempt, but he wasn’t getting aggressive physically, so maybe Lovecure could keep stalling for time.

“Humans, huh? I’m guessing that disease you always talk about, the Pestilence? I’m guessing that it works different in humans than animals?”

“That is my current theory, yes.”

049 seemed to be calming some, which Lovecure asserted to be because of the fact he was showing as genuine an interest as he could in the infection. So much so, 049 seemed to have forgotten whatever he was going to come down this hall to do.

“Listen, pal, I’ll do what I can. You seem really distressed, and that’s something we can’t have… Just calm down. We’ll bring everything to your cell, and maybe I can get them to do things a bit quicker if you just come back with me?”

Changing plans on the fly was somewhat common with containment breaches; Lovecure had learned by now to roll with the punches (or in this case, the lethal touches of an anomalous plague doctor!) 

“How do I know this is no more than just some ploy?”

“049, I’m going to be honest with you. Do I look like I could handle a badger, let alone a grown adult? Besides, it’s either come back nice and calm with me, or wait for the men with guns and tasers to show up.”

049 looked back behind himself (toward the corner he’d rounded) before looking back at Lovecure. 

“Tick tok, Doc.”

Something in Lovecure snickered and smirked when 049 agreed in reluctant defeat. When the surveillance crew saw him walking 049 back, they had set men around corners and such to keep Lovecure on track, and he didn’t blame them. In the event he was helping 049 escape, it’d be catastrophic to the people in the surrounding area. He got him back though, nice and quiet, locked up and as cozy as containment can be.

A doctor Lovecure easily assumed was assigned to 049 came by as power was being restored to parts of the facility and lights were being changed. He looked at Lovecure as he shrugged and grinned behind his scarf.

“Caught your escapee,” Lovecure chimed.

“Yeah, so I’ve heard,” the doctor began. “Can’t believe of all the men on site...”

“Yeah, I know. I wouldn’t believe it if I was told it either.”

“You, having a good idea? Sounds so strange I’d almost want to do testing,” the doctor scoffed.

“Well, don’t. You and I both know it’s just like a slot machine: every now and then you actually win, but you’ll probably just lose a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I made at like 2 in the morning. Still trying to work on A Horrific Choice for those wondering about that fic.


End file.
